Izaya VL Orihara-Heiwajima
Stats *Age: 17 *Sex: Male *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 127lbs *Hair Color: Black *Eye color: Crimson *Orientation : Sexual in general. *Status: In a relationship *Ethnicity: Japanese *Fears: Spiders, Vomiting *Weapons: Flickblade, BanHammer, Butcher Knife *Current Residence: Homeless (building a home for himself and PPH) *Notorious for: Typos and rushing to do things. *Website: dA and Livestream Background Izaya, or Cojo in the forums, is an active member in the temporary chat room. He joined Dollars on August 1, 2010, after finding the dollars site through a post on deviantart, another site where he is active. He uses the Yellow Icon while in the chatrooms. He first joined the chatrooms as Cojo, but soon found that being Izaya got more attention from the community. There, He met Alice and Shizuo and founded a group amongst the three of them, which they called "The Purple Pimp Hats: The Newest and Most Shizayalicious Color Gang in Ikebukuro." Soon, there were six members of their group and they started to meet up everyday in the "Shizaya" room. Other members who were unaware of Izaya's presence would often come in asking "CB?" For the longest time, Izaya had no idea what this meant until someone told h/im that CB meant "Cereal Box"; referring to another Izaya. To this day, he is still asked this. He has only met CB once. Currently, he is very active on the chatroom; coming on every night. He is notorious for staying up till the sun rises and then sleeping all day. Although school will be starting soon for him and he might not make it on regularly, although he will try to get on every night; no madder what it takes. Known for putting a "~" after many sentences and greeting strangers with a "Hello there~". Also known for putting "..." after sentences if s/he is upset or scared, and typing caps when startled, appalled or pissed off. He will use the "BanHammer" on those who piss him off. He also draws a lot of the scenes that happen in the chatrooms and drawing PPH members. Most of his drawings are streamed live on livestream, where he is stalked (mainly by Shizuo). He is currently living in a giant tent where the "Fail Corner" is. This corner is where you go when you make a typo, or break any of the PPH rules. Izaya is constantly making typos and rarely leaves the corner. After he was evicted from his pent house, he pitched a small tent in the corner and claimed it his own. He had two chairs and a mattress in the original tent, until it was burned down by an unknown source. He believes that Ryu and Shizuo are the cause of this, but there is no evidence. After a few days of sitting proudly on the ashes of his old tent, he and Ryu went to home depot and "bought" two brand new tents, which the magically merged together to create a giant tent. They they furnished his new home with a full kitchen, a private bedroom, a working bathroom, and a sitting area. He spends most of h/er time sprawled out on her couch, curled up next to Shizuo in the bed, or wrapped up in blanket in his big leather chair near the bookshelves. In real life, Izaya is a simple girl who spends a little too much time on the computer.She is a hopeless romantic who dreams about finding her true love, getting married, having kids, and living her life as a successful author. She is a petite girl; only 5'4" and 120lbs, with brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. She has never had a boyfriend and constantly finds herself daydreaming about her future husband. She claims herself to be the "Gayest straight person you'll ever meet" because she will flirt with her friends that are girls and will be clingy to her friends, even though she is 100% straight. She also considered the "Innocent Uke". She is Polish, Romanian and Russian, which she loves to brag about. Being a Leo, she is creative and bright and a leader at heart. She is very motherly and cares deeply for her friends and is very open about her emotions and thoughts. All she wants if for everyone to get along and for people to be happy. She hates fighting and arguing, and will be quiet during arguments unless she has a firm opposing statement. She loves writing, drawing, photography, and reading. She wishes to be an author some day, but her back up plans include anything to do with astronomy, writing, drawing or photography. Fears Suffers from Emetophobia: the fear of vomiting. Openly talks about it with people and will answer most questions about it. As a child, he suffered from violent bouts of the flu, which scarred him mentally. Now, he is timid and suffers from panic attacks due to this fear. Rarley eats, although he is constantly snacking on small foods. When a panic attacks starts to hit, he will usually either draw to try to ignore the feeling of illness. If that doesn't work, he will usually try to find comfort in the PPH members and will either try to start up a RP to get his mind off things, or just vent about how s/he is feeling. If things get too bad, she will abandon the chatrooms and focus on talking to Shizuo on skype, who always seems to be able to help him calm down. *Symptoms: will talk about having shaky hands, sweaty palms, dizziness, flushed face, nausea, tight throat and lightheadedness. Will make a lot more typos that normal. She is also plagued by spiders. They seem to follow everywhere she goes, and she will randomly starts flailing and cussng in all caps or entering in jumbled letters to let others know what is going on. Usually freezes up and cannot sleep when she sees a spider, thanks to the running spiders (as she has learned) that have run on her bed toward his face at night. He is usually so frightened by the sight of the spiders, and so intent on letting people in the chatrooms know what's going on, that the spiders can run and hide, causing more paranoia for him. He really needs to learn to grab the nearest big book and squish the spiders when the appear. *Symptoms: jumbled letters, swearing in caps lock Purple Pimp Hat Izaya is Second in Command and is usually the host of the chatrooms their group meets in, and controls the BanHammer (the weapon he uses to ban the trolls from the chatroom whehe is host). He follows the orders of Alice, also known as "Boss" or "Sir", and will follow most command from Shizuo, although he is third in command, and is known for banning people from the chatrooms if Shizuo requests it. It must be because of his uke personality. He was immediately welcomed into the community, and turned 17 the next day. Being the oldest of the PPH (at the time), He found that it was his job to create their very own facebook fanpage and deviantart page. At the moment, he is drawing out a rough blueprint of the mansion the PPH is building, and is also working coming up with profiles for other PPH members. Nicknames He has gained many nicknames in the time s/he has been here, and he responds to them all. *Nice Izaya: Gained this nickname just for being nicer than the other Izaya's in the chatroom. Was, and still is, very polite to newcomers, but gets annoyed when asked if he is "CB". *Oreo Izaya: Gained this nickname during the "Phone Incident". Was fed many oreos by Shizuo to help him calm down after a slight mental breakdown. *Crayon Izaya: Gained this nickname from Shizuo. After being asked personal questions and refusing to answer, Shizuo claimed that he had a "crayon sized dick", however most claim it is only half a crayon. He still denies it. *Virgin Lips: Gained this nickname from Shizuo. Gained this nickname after he told the PPH that he has never kissed a boy in real life, nor ever gone on a date or had a boyfriend (Although this does not mean he is innocent). Thought of the name himself, but never thought it would stick. He regrets ever coming up with the term. *Iza: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and fourth in command, Ryu. *Izzy-chan: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, Anon. *Flea: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and third in command, Shizuo. *Izaraptor: Origins of this nickname unknown. One day, the members of PPH just seemed to turn into dinosaurs, and Izaya became the Izaraptor. *Wiggle: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, Colorless. Izaya always wiggles around in his seat when he's excited or happy. Colorless thought it was cute and now calls him Wiggle. *Mother Izaya: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and fourth in command, Ryu for being too motherly. He is constantly telling others to go to bed when they are tired, and is known for tucking them in and forcing them to sleep. Also known for worrying about h/is friends too much and is constantly hoping that they feel better. *Mommyzaya: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH members, Sunako and Shinra. Also gained this nickname from being too motherly to PPH members and for having 17 (and counting) children with Shizuo. Apparently has adopted Shinra and Sunako unwillingly. Relationships *Alice: His Boss and leader. He follows her every command and has sworn to protect her with his life. He is very playful with her and is constantly pinning her down and tackling her when she jumps on his couch or on his bed. Fusses over her if she is ever hurt and is over protective. Strangley enough, the two are always battling each other, him wielding his flickblade or a butcher knife, and her a meat cleaver. They never try to kill each other or hurt each other too much, but they do love competition. He is constantly yelling at her when she tries to drug him. People tease him and Alice, saying that they are a couple, but both laugh at the thought. They have agreed if that ever happened, which is very rare, it would be known as "Izalice" (or "Alizaya" if she ever managed to be seme). However, their relationship is more of a brother and sister typ e of bond. The two text each other constantly, talking about how they will eventully get back at Shizuo. *Shizuo: His "lover". Although Shizuo, affectionately called "Shizu-chan", "Jackass", and "Dear", denies ever loving him, both cannot deny that they have strong feelings for each other. Will constantly flirt and play coy with Shizuo, hoping to get a reaction or a confession, but usually fails. Is often surprised and flustered when Shizuo openly admits it, and usually screencaps it to post on the PPH facebook page. Often flaunts their relationship to others, via "The Shoebox" where explicit pictures and videos of them are kept. Shizuo has yet to find this shoebox that tends to appear out of nowhere. Best friends in real life via Skype, the two will roleplay hard Shizaya for those who beg for it. the two constantly talk on skype even when they are in the chatrooms together. The two often find themselves falling into small roleplays in the chatrooms and on skype. *Ryu: One of his best friends. Always goes to her for random things and always finds himself laughing at the things she will post. Looks up to her like an older sister, and will often ask her for advice. She is straight forward and will help him with his problems when he asks. He is constantly making sure she goes to bed at a decent time, along with Shizuo, and finds himself trying to keep her calm when trolls come into the room. Draws most of his pictures thanks to her, and never has a dull moment with her. The two constantly text each other and send pictures to each other throughout the day as they work. *Anon: One of his best friends in real life. Convinced him to join a few days after he did. Anon is notorious for causing trouble within the room by making Izaya angry, by saying that his flickblade is a comb. Izaya has killed him once before, but revived him with a pheonix down. He slightly regrets that, but is overall happy that Anon joined the chatrooms and PPH. the two constantly tease each other and poke fun, but never really get angry at each other for anything. The only time Anon get's mad is when Izaya goes through a panic attack or when he forgets to log onto AIM. *Maniac: Anon's little sister and a good friend of Izaya's in real life. He is one of the few people that Maniac will accept hugs from. Welcome her everytime she logs on, but is always wary, because he says she is"a ticking time bomb". He finds her thrilling. *Ameios: A good friend of h/is in real life. Although Ameios rarely gets on, the two are constantly texting each other and RPing outside of the chatrooms. *Ennuye: His best friend in real life. She is rarely on, but he enjoys when she is. The two are like siblings with the way they can get along at one moment, then fight and scream at each other the next. *Shinra: A great friend of his in the chatrooms. Although Shinra is constantly thinking up terrible pranks and experiments on Izaya, he really enjoys his company. He still wants to get back at Shinra for drugging him with ecstacy, but feels like he can't because Shinra is the one who saved his life when Shizuo nearly killed him from rage and anger at Shinra. Although they live on opposite sides of the world, they still manage to talk to each other and meet up in the chatrooms to create more crack filled roleplays that will most like involve Shizaya or near death experiences. Children: Due to the well known fact that awkward silences create gay babies, Izaya has found himself to be the mother of 19 children (two of them being PPH members whom he "adopted" unwillingly). He is constantly complaining, saying, "My non existent vaigna can't take much more of Shizu-chan's cucumber!" Shizuo claims to only love two of their children, Mukuro and Hibari. Izaya loves all his children equally and will often yell at Shizuo about how he doesn't love them enough. As each one is born, the two try to make the "gay baby" part null in void, and are working on creating a "normal one" so far, most are gay except for numbers 13 through 17, where most are traps or tranny's. The childrens Godmother is Humanlove. #Damian #Becca #Quin #Reficul #Tobias #Shizu Jr. #Iza-chan #Alejandro #Guuuuuuuuurl #Bon'Qui'Qui #V'Lanta'la'mana'ma'nisha #14.Devyn #15.Mukuro #Shamalamahamadingdong #Bob Marley #Hooplah #Zim #Hibari #Shinra (adopted?) #Sunako (adopted?) ---- Comments made by others can be made here. please put your chatroom name and then your comments. Example:'' Izaya: Why am I allowing this?'' Blue-Chan: Pi piru pi piru piru pi piru pi~ ''FFTROLLFFF: TROLL NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD FEEL HATRED. TROLL FELLS IT. TROLL DOES NOT LIKE OTHER ORANGE IZAYA. SHE THINKS SHE OWN PLACE. SHE DOES NOT. '' Hiyori: FUCKING NOOB U DONT OWN THIS CHAT! CEREAL BOX OWNED THIS PLACE LONG B4 U DID! GTF OVER URSELF AND KNOW UR PLACE! UR NOT THE TRUE IZAYA AND U NEVER WILL BE! AND THE PPH SUCKS ASS! U GUYS STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST SLEEPING FOREST! I HOPE U GET BLUE-CHAN UP THE ASS ONE OF THESE DAYS. Izaya: LMAO. This makes me giggle soo much, you have no idea. Yeah, it hurt a little to think that people would come and just write stuff on my page and change things. But then i realized it doesn't matter. I get notifications when things are changed. I can easily change things back. -shrug- I'm confused as to why people care. There are three Shizuo's yet no one cares about that. And i've seen three Kida's Two Shinra's, Three Kasuka's....There can be more than one Izaya. I just don't see why people are so offended that i'm using a name. Yeah, CB was here first, i'm aware of that. I'm not trying to take over this place. Hell, i'm in the chatrooms to have fun, not to cause trouble. You don't see me going to every one elses page calling them a bitch, why do they have to do it to me? Eh, i''ll never know. Anywhoo, i fixed the edits, but i kept the comments, cause they make me giggle.